A photoelectric conversion element such as a solar cell and an electroluminescent element (sometimes referred to hereinbelow as “EL element” as appropriate) may be provided with a member having gas barrier properties in order to prevent moisture vapor and oxygen from entering the internal of the element. In particular, an organic photoelectric conversion element such as an organic solar cell and an organic EL element is required to be provided with a member having excellent gas barrier properties since deterioration of an organic material inside the element by moisture vapor and oxygen may largely decrease the performance of the element.
As such a member, for example, a member having an inorganic layer has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In general, since the inorganic layer has an excellent ability of cutting off moisture vapor and oxygen, gas barrier properties can be achieved with the inorganic layer. As the thickness of the inorganic layer is increased, higher gas barrier properties can be expected. For example, Patent Literature 2 proposes a high barrier plastic in which films with silicon oxide are bonded to each other, and Patent Literature 3 proposes a gas barrier multilayer body having a plurality of inorganic layers.